Sleeping On The Couch
by imnoprincessFYI
Summary: It's Guys' Night! Which means Girls' Night at home! But wait... Annabeth asked for more tampons than usual this week... What happens? OOCness ensues


Okay so this is my first PJO fanfic and I'm super nervous so please don't hate :) Or just hate all you want idc. So the idea for this just sort of popped into my head and I was like "Eh, why not?" so here it is!

Enjoy!

Oh, and I haven't read BoO yet, so I really don't know if the characters I use un this are still alive T-T

* * *

Percy pulled out the key to Annabeth's house, laughing along with his friends. Why are they in San Francisco, you ask? Well it was winter break, and Annabeth's dad (being ever-so-kind) took her stepmom and half-brothers on vacation to Florida, leaving Annabeth at home for two weeks. Their friends didn't want to leave her alone and viewed it as the perfect opportunity to hang out. So the 11 of them booked flights to California as soon as possible, surprising Annabeth.

Tonight was Guys' Night, and Percy was feeling amazing. He'd just spent the whole day cruising the streets of San Francisco with the five guys he considered as brothers, and now, at 2AM, he could fall asleep with the love of his life in his arms.

Yep. _Bliss._

He was strolling on the corner of Cloud 9 and Euphoria, but when he opened the door, one huge realization hit him like a garbage truck. If he was out having Guys' Night, then the others were inside having Girls' Night. Normally, this wouldn't have bothered Percy, but earlier on in the week, Annabeth had sent him to get extra women's *ahem*ahem* _toiletries _than she usually asked for. Then, as he smelled the familiar scents of a variety of junk foods, alcohols, and sweets, only two words raced through his mind: _Oh, no..._

Now, Percy noticed a lot of things about the sight he was gawking at. The first was their hair. They were each I'm styles he rarely saw them in. Thalia's and Rachel's were wrapped in towels, Reyna's was messily piled on top of her head in a bun, Annabeth's wasn't even brushed and had on a white beanie, Hazel's was being braided by Piper, and Piper had a backwards hat on. The second thing he noticed was that their clothes were all in variations of loose t-shirts, sweatshirts, sweatpants, spandex shorts, and thigh-high socks. The last thing he noticed was that their favorite show _The Walking Dead_ was on, but in low volume. We're they really so involved in their conversation that they barely noticed the TV show they idolized? Unbelievable.

But that had settled it; the horrifying truth... These six lovely ladies were on their period... At... The same time... _Oh, Gods, _Percy thought, _We're doomed!_

"Wait, wait, wait," he heard Reyna say, "He _said_ that?"

"Those exact words?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah!" Piper replied, exasperated.

Thalia was trying to get the last bits of chocolate ice cream from her bowl. "Gods..." she murmured.

"That's it!" Rachel threw her hands in the air, "Forget men! I'm just gonna become a lesbian!"

"Hades, same." Hazel agreed.

"Girl, give me some," Reyna said.

She and Rachel high-fived.

There was a beep from the microwave that Percy didn't even realize was on. Annabeth got up, and when she came back, she had six of those weird scented microwavable heat-up bags his mom made him use when he got a stomachache. Annabeth threw them at the girls.

"HOLY HERA! THANK THE GODS!" Piper exclaimed before tying Hazel's braids, catching the scented thing, laying on the ground (with her legs still around Hazel), and holding the jasmine-scented bag to her lower stomache. The other girls did the same, all letting out sighs of relief.

Percy bit his lip and turned to look at his friends' reactions. Nico twisted his face like he was very very confused, Leo looked like he was about to burst into a fit of giggles, Jason was staring wide-eyed at Piper, Frank looked _really_ uncomfortable, and Grover was chittering his his teeth, shaking, and flicking his tail like he was anxious. _Well, I can't blame him,_ Percy thought. When the girls were on their periods, they were just so... Out of character.

Rachel took this moment to look up, "OH, WE'LL SPEAK OF HADES HIMSELF; LOOK WHO'S HERE!"

Jason's lip twitched, "What?"

Hazel turned and gave him a look like she was disgusted by his whole being then returned to stuffing her face with chips with a short and dignified "ugh."

"Is he here?" Piper asked quietly. Hazel nodded with her eyebrows raised as if she was annoyed that they'd come back at all, which confused Percy. (Like, what, did you expect them to sit outside in the cold for the next seven days while you stay inside, drink tea, watch movies, and sleep in a warm bed?) To that, Piper groaned.

"_Di Immortales, _why did they have to come back now?" Annabeth said, clearly annoyed._  
_

Reyna agreed by widening her eyes and saying, "_Right?_"

At that, the guys started laughing. Uncontrollably. Did they really thing that they'd just walked in now? They had been standing there for three whole minutes!

Then Thalia slowly cocked her head to look at them, "Are you _laughing? _WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?!"

That made them laugh harder.

"Oh, I know why they're laughing," Rachel declared, "It's because they're all _stupid jerks_ who don't care at all about any of the girls in their lives!"

"Slay." Hazel said.

Now Percy was confused.

"Huh?" Leo asked.

Grover let out an anxiety-induced "blee-haw!"

Frank just said, "Uh..." (Yeah that pretty much summed up how Percy felt at the moment)

But before Nico could throw his two cents in as well, Piper pointed at Jason, "HIM! I-I just- you- I- UGH!" She crossed her arms, looked away, and pouted.

Jason's brow furrowed, "I don't-"

"Cuddling!" Annabeth cut off, "All she wanted to do was cuddle, and_ what did you say?_"

Thalia threw her hands up for air-quotes, "I have to IM my dad."

"What kind of guy wants to talk to their dad over cuddling with their girlfriend?" Rachel fumed.

Reyna grunted,"Idiot guys."

"Slay." Hazel said again.

It took all of Percy's willpower not to erupt in laughter again.

Then, without saying a word, the girls started picking up their things and walking upstairs towards Annabeth's room. During that time, Percy thought of how rude it was to leave without saying goodbye. He snickered to himself at that.

The last to leave was Reyna. She walked right up to Jason and said, "If you don't apologize to her for being and inconsiderate jerk by the end of tonight, we will each personally come down here and take turns _gutting_ you."

Percy thought of that quote, _Don't make her angry. You wouldn't like her when she's angry._ Huh. Now that he thought about it, that pretty much applied to every female half-blood (or rather, every female with access to weapons) didn't it?

"Okay?" Reyna declared rather than asked.

Jason was visibly struggling to keep a straight face, "Okay."

"Good,"And with that, she sassily walked upstairs.

When she was out of ear-shot, they started laughing again. They were laughing so hard, that at some point, Leo had fallen on the ground, pulling Frank with him. All Percy was sure of, by the end of it, was that the girls were pissed, his side hurt, Grover was hanging upside down on the couch, and Grover had accidentally kicked Nico in the face.

After he'd recovered, Percy turned to Jason and said, "Well, it looks like you're sleeping on the couch tonight."

They returned to their laughing fit, until they heard Hazel scream, "SHUT UP!"

Then they laughed again.

* * *

Well... That was a thing.

Yeah it got a bit chaotic at the end there, didn't it?

Okay, so please tell me what you thought of it in a review (because I LOVE reveiws c: they give me my powers) and I hope you have a lovely day!


End file.
